


He's A Mama's Boy

by legally_bi_20



Series: Polarity and Harmony [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (only one parent), (technically) - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), his mom is fantastic, oh boy, she likes to pick on him a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20
Summary: Nobody is surprised that Alastor was a mama's boy. He always boasted about how amazing and beautiful she was. How amazing her cooking was. He missed her everyday and wished he could see her again. He wanted her to meet his fiancés and share how happy he was with her.Now, he can. A little warning would've been nice though.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Polarity and Harmony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	He's A Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another "meet the parents" situation! Cuz why not  
> I hope y'all like it!!❤️  
> (this is based a few months after the last one)

Charlie and Vaggie were cuddled close on one of the loveseats by the fireplace, mostly hidden under a thick blanket as they sipped hot cocoa. They enjoyed the mostly quiet atmosphere and were glad for a little peace. Today had been really slow at the hotel. All of the other tenants were held up in their rooms because of the cold and anyone brave enough to go outside was bundled up to the max. It was a nice break from the usual chaos. Nobody was out causing trouble and it was quiet for once.

Husk was cleaning the bar with Angel sitting on a stool in front of him. The small spider was wearing one of Alastor’s red sweaters, the material falling off of one shoulder. Black jeans covered his legs and fuzzy white boots were on his feet. He laughed at something Husk said, his curly hair bouncing slightly as his shoulders shook. It had started getting kind of long so he needed to keep it clipped back most of the time now.

Husk wore his usual white button-down shirt and black slacks but had a grey sweater over the shirt. His hair was styled out of his face and his greyish streaks stood out. The cat demon smiled at his fiancé and set a glass of wine in front of him. 

Angel giggled. “Thank ya, Suga’,” he said. 

Husk chuckled, “No problem, doll.”

Angel took a sip and pouted. “When is Al gonna be done workin’? I wanna cuddle!”

Husk laughed and ruffled his hair. “I don’t know. He said he’d be busy for a while, so you’ll just have to wait.” Angel pouted at him and stuck his tongue out.

“Well, why don’t _you_ cuddle me, Husky?” he huffed. Husk raised an eyebrow at him. 

“’Cause I’m workin’ too?”

“But whyyyyyy? Nobody’s down here! Please?”

Husk sighed in defeat, “Okay.” Angel squealed in delight and nearly tackled him when he walked around the counter. Husk laughed and held him against his chest as the spider wraps his legs around his waist. He clung to the older demon like a koala.

Husk carried Angel to sit on the empty loveseat, maneuvering them so the spider was laid across his lap. He grabbed the fluffy blanket on the back of the sofa and wrapped it around them. Angel snuggled into his chest, wrapping all four arms around his torso and humming in contentment. Husk ran his fingers through his fluffy hair and smiled at him. They both closed their eyes and let themselves drift to sleep. 

~

Alastor was in his office, working on paperwork and drinking his third cup of coffee for the day. His door was shut so he could stay focused and he played a quiet tune through his microphone. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He’d been working for a couple of hours now and was starting to get a headache. He looked at the clock on the wall and winced. He hadn’t meant to work for this long and he knew he needed a break. 

Alastor stood up. He’d left his coat in his room for the day, knowing he wasn’t leaving the hotel at all. He wore a black, turtleneck sweater and black slacks. His rolled-up sleeves showed off his dark skin. Pulling an elastic off of his wrist, he quickly tied his hair back and grabbed his coffee and mic. He figured he could refill his mug before joining everyone. 

Walking out of his office, he smiled seeing his fiancés cuddled together beside the fireplace. They seemed very comfortable and napped soundly. They were bundled up snuggly in a fluffy blanket, looking warm and content. He felt a little guilty for being so busy. He wanted to spend more time with Husk and Angel, wanted to cuddle them like that more. 

Everyone jumped slightly as a knock came from the front doors. It startled Angel and Husk awake, both of them nearly falling off the loveseat. Angel huffed and sat up, stretching his arms as Husk grumbled, “Who the hell?” The veteran sounded more annoyed that he’d been woken up than anything, which made Angel laugh a little. Alastor rolled his eyes. 

Vaggie glared at the door. “Who in their right mind would be outside in this weather?” she said. Charlie yawned and went to stand up when Alastor raised a hand.

“I’ve got it, Charlie,” he reassured. “It’s probably just someone looking for some cover from the cold.” Charlie relaxed and Alastor smiled before walking towards the doors. Everyone laid back and watched as he pulled the door open, smiling wide with his eyes closed as he greeted the figure on the other side, “Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! How may I help you?”

“Alastor?” _That_ _voice_.

The Overlord’s eyes snapped open. In front of him was a shorter woman, a deer demon like himself. She came up to his shoulder and was dressed in older style clothing. She wore a high collared burgundy coat over a long black dress, similar to the style of the 1910’s. Her long red hair was pulled back in a bun, a few white streaks being the only sign of her age. She had no makeup on her face, her dark skin making her bright red eyes stand out. She looked just as shocked as him, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. 

Alastor dropped his mug, the ceramic shattering on the carpeted floor as he felt himself start to shake.

The sound made Angel jump up. He exclaimed, “Al?! You okay?” The spider ran over, bracing a hand on Alastor’s shoulder. Husk followed him, looking worried. “What’s wrong?”

Alastor just stared at the woman in front of him. He reached out and touched her face. He couldn’t believe it as he felt her skin. She was real. 

Alastor could feel his knees start to give out and he nearly collapsed, Husk keeping him upright. “Al!”

“Holy shit!” Angel grabbed his face and made Alastor look at him. The deer’s eyes were filled with tears and he looked like he was going to faint. 

Alastor shook their hands off and looked back at the woman. She looked like she was about to collapse herself, tears in her eyes as well and a hand covering her mouth. She reached out and cupped his cheek. He couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled up and he let the tears fall. He leapt up and hugged her, bending down and practically kneeling to bury his face in her chest. She hugged him back, petting his head and shoulder as he shook and sobbed. 

“Ya real. _Oh, mon dieu, je n'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrais. Mon bébé garçon_!” She cried, pulling him closer.

“ _Maman... maman je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te chercher avant... je suis désolé..._ ” Alastor babbled, his voice muffled in her chest. She grabbed his face and made him look up at her.

“Don’ you dare! _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, bébé_.” She wiped away his tears. “I shoulda come here sooner! I recognized you befo’ and never came fo’ you! Das my fault, _bébé_.” She kissed his forehead and smiled. “ _J'ai manqué beaucoup._ ”

Alastor sniffled. “I missed ya too, _maman_.”

“Oh fuck,” Husk was in awe. He could understand everything they were saying and realized who this woman was. Angel had learned some French since getting together with Alastor and Husk and he caught bits and pieces. Enough to realize who she was too. He put a hand over his mouth and stared in disbelief. 

Finally composing himself, Alastor stood up. He refused to let go of her though, keeping a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at everyone, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment. “Sorry ‘bout dat,” he mumbled. 

Charlie and Vaggie got closer and Charlie looked at him worriedly. “Al, who is she?” she asked.

The deer smiled proudly, “Why, dis is mah Mama, cher!”

Their jaws dropped and Vaggie sputtered, “Your mom?!”

Angel and Husk grew nervous. Angel’s chest felt tight and he felt Husk’s arm tense around him. Oh god, how was she going to react to them? What if she didn’t approve of them?! They both felt the urge to just melt into the floor and disappear.

“Is nice ta meet ya, dear,” the doe smiled. Her voice was soft, her Cajun accent thick and making her sound like a true Southern Belle. She looked to her son. “How bout we all sit down an’ we can all get comfy,” she suggested.

Everyone nodded and walked back over to the fireplace. Vaggie and Charlie sat back in their spot and Alastor let his mother have the chair. He sat on the other loveseat on the side closest to her and Husk sat on the other end. Angel felt a bit awkward and just decided to sit on the floor between the sofas. Husk raised an eyebrow at him, and Angel just waved him off.

Alastor cleared his throat. “’Aight. So,” he gestured to his mother, “like I said, dis is my Mama, Agatha LeBlanc. She raised me and taught me everythin’ I know!” Agatha smiled at them all.

  
Angel felt uncomfortable as Alastor continued. He gestured across from him, “Dese are _mes amies_ here at da hotel, Mama. Das Charlie, da Princess of Hell herself. On her arm is her _belle_ , Vaggie.” The two girls waved. 

She smiled warmly and waved back. “Is nice ta meet ya, _chéries_ ,” she said. “I hope mah boy ain’t caused ya no trouble.” Agatha looked at her son pointedly. He scratched the back of his neck.

“Only a little, ma’am,” Charlie giggled.

Agatha waved at her. “Oh, none’o dat ‘ma’am’ nonsense! Call me Agatha, cher.”

Angel stood up suddenly and ran to the stairs, mumbling something about needing to check on Fat Nuggets. “Ah shit,” Husk mumbled, getting up and following after him. Everyone watched them disappear and Agatha looked at Alastor in confusion. 

“Are dey aight?” she sounded concerned. 

Alastor could feel Charlie and Vaggie both glaring at him and he flushed under the scrutiny. “I think _you_ need to explain that,” Charlie said. Vaggie pulled her girlfriend up and dragged her out of the lobby. 

Agatha looked at Alastor. “Wha’ did she mean, _mon chéri_?” she asked. Al could feel his face heat up and he looked up at her nervously. He fiddled with the hem of his sweater and took a deep breath.

“W-Well,” he stuttered. “I guess she meant dat I need ta tell ya why they left, mama.”

She huffed at him. “ _Évidemment, cher_ ,” she said. “Dey both looked nervous as all hell when we all sat down and dat little _araignée_ looked sick.”

Alastor flinched. “Y-yeah,” he rubbed his face. Dropping his hands to his lap, he fiddled with the ring on his left, the gold flashing in the light catching her attention. She gasped and he looked up.

Agatha reached out and grabbed his left hand and brought it up to her face. “ _C'est ce que je pense, bébé_?” 

Alastor could feel his face getting hotter, his cheeks turning bright red. “ _Oui_ …”

She looked up at him in shock. “Is… is dat why dey ran off?” He nodded and she smiled. “Both’o dem, _bébé_?”

Alastor looked away, “Y-Yeah, mama.” 

She smirked at him and let his hand go, standing. “Ya coulda just told me!”

“Sorry, maman.” He looked up at her and saw her smirking and looked confused, “Wha’s dat for?”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “ _Bébé_ , I don’ care who ya love! As long as ya happy, das all dat mattahs.” She pulled him up with her and pushed him towards the stairs. “Now, ya go find ya _beaus_ , and drag ‘em back here so I can actually meet ‘em!” 

Alastor smiled. “Yes, _maman_.” He ran to the stairs and she watched him disappear to find them. She smiled to herself and snapped her fingers, a cup of hot coffee appearing in her hand. She sat in the chair again and sipped her coffee, wondering what her son’s _beaus_ were like. 

~

Alastor ran straight to the room he stared with Angel and Husk, knowing they’d both probably be hiding there. They’d moved to the same room after they’d gotten together, and it had become a sort of sanctuary for them. They could all three relax and unwind after a long day or hide from the rest of the world. It helped Husk’s anxiety and Angel’s nerves that they could all be together.

Alastor knocked on the door, catching his breath. He could’ve just apparated himself in front of it, but he’d been literally pushed to run so he stuck to it. Listening closely, he could hear shuffling and his lovers' voices muffled behind the wooden door. He decided to just open it and slowly did so, peaking inside. He walked inside fully and saw Angel sitting on the end of their bed, clearly trying not to hyperventilate as Husk attempted to calm him down. 

“Hey hey hey, doll, ya gotta breathe. You’re fine, nothing’s gonna happen,” the cat grabbed Angel’s face and bumped their foreheads together. 

“God, what if she hates me?! W-What if she doesn’t want me ta be with ya ‘cause of what I did?” He was rambling to himself, sounding frantic and panicked. “I-I don’t want her ta hate me!”

Husk sighed and hugged him. “Angel, she ain’t gonna hate you. I promise.”

“He’s right, cher,” Alastor shut the door and walked over and hugged both demons close. “She ain’t gonna hate neither of ya. She wants ta meet ya, actually.”

“R-Really?” Angel looked up at him, unsure. Alastor smiled and kissed his cheek.

“O’course! She’s my mama. She wants ta make sure I’m happy, and ya make me happy.” He looked at them both and his smile turned soft. “She saw my ring an’ asked bout it. I told her it was for both of ya and she don’ care. Told me ta come get ya.”

Angel sniffled. Husk kissed his forehead. “We’ll be okay, _котенок_.”

Angel took a minute to collect himself and get his breathing under control. Both older demons rubbed his back to calm him. He sighed and nodded, “Okay… I’m good now.”

Alastor jumped up and pulled them along with him. “She’s gonna love ya, cher!” He winked at Husk, “Both’o ya.”

Husk chuckled and Angel giggled. Alastor practically dragged them both out of the room and down the hall to the stairs, excited and happy they both finally came around. As they got down to the lobby, he smiled seeing his mother waiting for them. She'd removed her coat and hung it over the back of the chair she sat in.

Agatha looked up and stood as they got closer. “Well, hello der!” she said softly.

Angel and Husk both smiled nervously. _Here we go._

“Mama, dis is Angel and Husker,” Alastor sounded so proud as he said their names, it made their faces feel warm. 

Agatha looked at Angel closely and the spider felt a little uncomfortable. He pulled the part of the sweater hanging off his shoulder up and fidgeted nervously. Her eyes narrowed a bit, “Ya look a lil bit familiar, hun.” Oh no. “I’ve seen ya befo’. On posters in da city. Is ya last name ‘Dust’, cher?” _Oh no_.

Angel flinched slightly. “U-Um… y-yes ma’am,” he stuttered. He completely forgot about his old posters that never got taken down. Alastor rubbed back soothingly. 

Agatha was quiet for a second before she started snickering. They looked at her confused and she looked at Alastor before responding, “I didn’t know ya had it in ya!” 

“Mama!” Alastor blushed furiously. 

She put a hand on her hip and laughed, “Alastor, you know you were more awkward ‘round da _hommes_ den anythin’ else and you managed to land yaself a _talonneur_? Honey, dat's a damn miracle.” 

Angel and Husk both looked at her in shock as Alastor looked ready to burst into flames. “Y-Ya don’t think what I used ta do was bad?” Angel asked.

Agatha raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Cher, if I judged ya fo’ dat, I’d be a damn hypocrite,” she said. 

“MAMA!” Alastor was covering his face and trying not to combust from his face burning. 

“What? Hun, ya know I used ta be one!” She smirked at him. “Was one even _afta_ I had ya, too. What’d ya think I did when ya was at school?”

Alastor looked at her in horror. “ _TU QUOI?!_ ” 

Angel was just watching in shock as Agatha laughed harder at her son’s embarrassment. Husk looked like he couldn’t quite comprehend it either. His jaw was on the floor and looked like he wanted to laugh but couldn’t. 

Angel shook himself. “Mrs. LaBlanc? Ya used to be a hookah too? Really?” he asked.

“O’course I was, cher! Das not what we called ourselves back den, we preferred ‘ladies o’da night’. Sounded classier.” She snickered, “Met Alastor’s _daddy_ dat way, actually.” The deer made a noise like he was dying and sat on the loveseat, curling up in a ball. 

“Holy shit,” Husk whispered. “You never told me that, Al.” More dying noises.

Agatha rolled her eyes. “He’s just embarrassed,” she said and sat down in the chair again. She pat Alastor’s head and he whined. She looked back at the two other demons and smiled, “Now. Do ya wanna sit so we can talk a bit?” 

They both nodded and sat on the opposite loveseat. Feeling a lot more comfortable, Angel sat in Husk’s lap like he usually did and smiled at Agatha. “I’m really glad ya don’t hate me for that, ma’am,” he said.

She tilted her head in confusion. “Why in da worl’ would I hate ya fo’ somethin’ like dat?” 

Angel blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Lots of people don’t really… approve of it.”

“Let me tell ya somethin’, cher,” Agatha leaned forward and looked him in the eye. “Fuck dem. It ain’t none o’their damn business how ya made a livin’, hun.” She smiled at his surprised look. “Trust me, I had ta deal wit’ ignorance in my time too. And havin’ dat attitude made it easier ta ignore ‘em.”

Angel smiled at her. “Thank ya, ma’am.” She waved him off.

“Ah, none o’dat ‘ma’am’ stuff. Call me Agatha or Mama.” She looked at Husk, catching him off guard. “That goes fo’ you too, _minou_. Ya both marryin’ mah son, so ya family now.”

Husk and Angel looked grateful and smiled at her. “Thank you, Agatha,” Husk said. He looked over at Alastor, the deer finally calmed down, and made a grabbing motion at him with his free hand. “Get over here ya little shit.”

Alastor blushed again and immediately got up to walk over. He cuddled into Husker’s side and Angel put his legs on his lap. Agatha saw how comfortable they were with each other and remembered how uneasy Alastor used to be when people touched him. He used to shy away from even casual touching, handshakes being the most he could handle with strangers. For years, the only person that could touch him was her. Not to mention he was extremely shy, especially if the person he spoke to was attractive or nice to him. And now, seeing him cozied up to these two very handsome demons like it was nothing was slightly daunting. But she was very happy for him and couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the couple. 

Agatha talked with them for a few hours, learning about how they’d met and gotten together. Angel’s struggle to go sober and stay that way was commendable. She felt that motherly protectiveness when Angel told her about the Valentino Overlord and was pleased when she heard her son and Husk both killed him. Then they told her about them all agreeing to get better for each other. Knowing her son willingly cut back on his cannibalism was surprising. “Ya been eatin' people since ya were 20, _fils_ ,” she said.

“I know, mama,” Alastor rolled his eyes, “Ya taught me everythin' I knew.” 

“ _Carrément raison_.”

She listened to them talk about meeting Angel’s parents. She could tell she’d get along with Cathy very well. She cooed over their matching rings, commenting on how beautiful they were. Agatha thought the proposal they did was absolutely adorable and leaned over to pinch Alastor’s cheek, which made the Overlord blush and grumble in embarrassment. They fell into a comfortable silence, the crackle of the fireplace being the only noise in the background.

“Mama.” Agatha looked up at Alastor and saw his face was downcast. Before she could ask what was wrong, he cut her off, saying, “What happened to ya after I died…?” _Ah_.

She sighed. “Do ya remember how ya died, _bébé_?” Alastor nodded. “Afta dat, da whole town would talk bad bout ya, gossipin' and spreadin' rumors. Dey'd act like I couldn' hear 'em and I started goin' into town less ‘n' less, not wanting to hear dem bad mouth ya. I only went if I had ta.” She paused and took a deep breath. “In 1945, a real bad flu went 'round. Lots'o folks got sick. Myself included. I didn’t have the money ta get medicine and nobody to take care of me. I… I ended up dyin' alone. I remember da last thin' I thought was dat I hoped I’d see ya soon.”

“Mama…” Alastor whispered, tears in his eyes. 

Agatha leaned over and pat him on the cheek lovingly. “It’s aight, cher. It was my time.” She smiled, “Now imagine my surprise when I got here and found out _mon bébé garçon_ was a powerful Overlord _and_ went a murder spree! I was so proud!” 

Alastor turned red and hid his face in Husk's arm. The veteran snickered at him and the deer looked up to glare at him. “What? It’s funny!” he said. 

“It kinda is, Al,” Angel agreed. Alastor pinched his thigh and he squeaked. “Oi!” Alastor stuck his tongue out at him and pinched again. “Agathaaa! Ya son’s bein’ mean ta me!” he complained.

Agatha rolled her eyes and put on a pretend stern voice and said, “Alastor, be nice ta ya _beau_.”

“Ha!”

“Das mean, cher, usin' a man's mama against him.” Alastor pouted then smirked. “ _I’ll get ya back later_ ,” he whispered, making Angel shiver. 

Husk swatted them both on the back of the head, making them yelp. “Both of you behave,” he said. They grumbled and pouted but didn’t say anything else.

Agatha laughed. “Glad ya got someone ta keep ya in line, _fils_.”

Husk pulled on one of Alastor’s ears. “Been doin' that since the 80’s.”

Agatha giggled as Alastor protested the tugging. She was so happy her son had someone by his side when she wasn’t there. It warmed her heart knowing these two demons made him so happy. A beautiful, sweet spider and a handsome, grouchy cat who made Alastor laugh like he was a child again. 

She honestly couldn’t imagine better son-in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> Translations  
> French:  
> "Oh, mon dieu, je n'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrais. Mon bébé garçon!" means "Oh, my god, I never thought I would see you again. My baby boy!"  
> "Maman... maman je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te chercher avant... je suis désolé…" means "Mama... mama I'm sorry. I should have looked for you before... I'm sorry..."  
> "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, bébé." means "It's not your fault, baby."  
> "J'ai manqué beaucoup." means "I missed you so much."  
> "maman" means "mom"  
> "mes amies" means "my friends"  
> "belle" is the Cajun French way to say "girlfriend"  
> "chéries" means "dears" (female version)  
> "mon chéri" means "my darling"  
> "Évidemment, cher" means "Obviously, dear"  
> "C'est ce que je pense, bébé?" means "Is that what I think, baby?"  
> "beaus" is Cajun French for "boyfriends"  
> "hommes" is Cajun French for "men"  
> "talonneur" means "hooker"  
> "TU QUOI?!" means "YOU WHAT?!"  
> "fils" means "sons"  
> "Carrément raison." means "Damn right."  
> "mon bébé garcon" means "my baby boy"  
> Russian:  
> "котенок" means "kitten"  
> (so. many. words.)  
> (Again, I don't trust the translator I used but I tried very hard to figure these out.)  
> ~  
> I made myself laugh several times while writing this and I have no regrets  
> I hope y'all liked it too!!  
> Leave a comment if ya like and watch out cuz there will be a fourth part of this mess soon, my babes!  
> Love y'all!❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
